powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Damaras (Super Megaforce)
Damaras is a high-ranking villain working alongside Argus and Levira for Prince Vekar. Character History Being pratically undefeated and known throughout the universe especially by the Armada, Damaras claimed the title as the Strongest Warrior in the Universe. Before Warstar waged its war against Earth, Damaras was called to Emperor Mavro's throne room. The Emperor had him to serve as Prince Vekar's second-in-command alongside his younger brother Vrak. Listening to how the Emperor called Vekar worthless and how he is nothing like his strategic brother, Damaras agreed. After Vrak's supposed demise, Vekar's fleet arrive to attack Earth, sending down their first monster Headridge to lead the full scale invasion. When Headridge was defeated, Damaras called Tentacus to replace him. After a second defeat, he realizes that the humans are not surrendering as planned and that they can effectively fight back and hold off the invasion. After the Rangers used one of the missiles belonging to Cybax against an Armada ship fleet, Damaras tells a furious Vekar to control his temper, only to be blamed for the failure. Later, Damaras sends General Peluso to take the treasure on The Animarium before the Rangers can find it. After he saw the powerful Red Lion, Damaras ordered to capture it and bend it to their will. However, Vekar shows up and demands him to not delegate orders without his permission, then the Prince changes the objective of the mission to reconquering Earth and rejects any advice from his second-in-command. When Matacore arrives at the Armada Mothership, Damaras wonders why an Armada elite guard is there. Then, when Vekar decides to go to Earth personally, Damaras suggests he should stay in the ship for security, but, as usual, Vekar rejects his counseling. Later, Damaras and Levira intervene and teleport him back to the ship alongside Argus and Matacore to regroup and wage another attack. He is arrested by Emperor Mavro for not protecting Prince Vekar, but is later given a chance to redeem himself, which eventually leads to his downfall and the preparing of another invasion from his superior, with Yellzor and Redker taking over his place as second-in-command of the attacking fleet, now personally led by the Armada Emperor. Personality Much like Malkor, Damaras has a serious, calm and collected disposition and tends to use his intelligence rather than his strength, making him the polar opposite and counterbalance of Vekar. He is adaptable to situations and can devise or change strategies if circumstances call for them. He possesses refined manners and great decency and also values his comrades and subordinates, as evidenced when he was shocked by how Vekar and Levira intended to sacrifice Gorgax in order to eliminate the Super Mega Rangers with a suicidal bomb. He also has a tendency to make the orders for his subordinates without Vekar's permission and/or knowledge. Despite being second-in-command, he believes that the invasion would be more achievable without him. Power According to both Orion and himself, Damaras is the strongest warrior in the universe. Although it is unknown when he claimed this title and/or how exactly his strength compares to that of the other main villains, it is hinted his so-called invincibility might be true when he topples a large skyscraper with an energy blade after a single motion of his sword. Although his might overwhelms the Rangers, he is eventually overpowered himself when his foes unleash all of their own power upon him. His title doesn't hold up when his power is compared to that of Malkor. Damaras only has this title as strongest in the universe due to his reputation in countless battles, implying that he is practically undefeated. His overall power surpasses that of Vrak (even after sapping Orion's powers), but is substantially lesser than that of Malkor. Notes * Damaras is the second villain in the Megaforce series to keep his/her name from their counterparts. The first is Metal Alice. Portrayal * Damaras is voiced by John Leigh, who also voiced Octomus the Master back in Power Rangers Mystic Force, and portrayed Brownbeard in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Behind the Scenes * to be added See also References Category:The Armada Category:PR Generals